


Inheritance Powder

by 6Husbandos



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Murder, Other, Poison, Regicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: In the Medieval ages, Arsenic had a different name.Inheritance powder.Another short one ^^





	Inheritance Powder

This was his last chance, and so far, it was going surprisingly well. Something he'd picked up on his journey back from Arendelle.

"Inheritance powder" they called it. Pour some into wine and your troubles were over.

It wasn't long until his brothers got sick.

Hans took a much smaller does as well, so to not arouse suspicion. It was awful; almost paralyzing pain in his gut, vomiting, and horrifying visions constantly. But being the youngest of 13 brothers had its advantages. That and he prided himself on his fit physique, something his older brothers thoroughly lacked.

Once married they'd all let themselves go much more than they had previously, much to their wives dismay. So it was no wonder they all started dropping like flies. No one knew what happened, or why they were so sick.

Hans did, and it made all those years of suffering their mockery all the more worthwhile.

Their deaths were slow. Watching each other die made them even more afraid of death knocking on their doors. 

Hans measured the doses well, making sure to apply enough for each brother, making him untraceable. Doing it all at once, including himself helped much as well. A few weeks of illness was nothing for a fit young man. 

He was the last one standing. Everyone found it a miracle that he recovered.

The Southern Isles needed a king after all.

His coronation was tomorrow.

It was a shame only he would see it.


End file.
